


Witness

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But he was <em>dead</em>.” Damian murmured. Suddenly he turned to look up at Jason. “Todd, I saw the body. Clark Kent was <em>dead</em>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shady and bad, and a result of watching far too many Law & Order reruns. As probably obvious in the writing, Barbara also managed to get away from the Family, and she and Dick are currently raising Damian.

“Kori,” Jason sighed as the two quickly hopped up the stairs outside the courthouse. “I know you and I have pulled some crazy stunts to get this far into the case, but…are you _sure_ this is going to work?”

“Yes.” The prosecutor shot back. “…At least it better.”

“No, Kori, it _needs_ to.” Jason tugged on her arm as the reached the landing. “Because if it doesn’t, we just ruined a man’s _life_. And he will never be safe again.”

“You forget he wasn’t safe in the first place.” Kori retorted. “He was already in hiding. Don’t think I don’t know what’s at stake here.”

“Right, right.” Jason sighed, pulling the door open for her. “Sorry, Kor. I just…god, is this really happening? Are we really doing this?”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet about prosecuting your father _now_ , Jason.” Kori teased as they walked down the hallway. When they turned the corner outside of the courtroom, it was Dick who spotted them first. Kori smiled and waved, as the man gave one last squeeze to Damian’s shoulder and stood up. “I thought you were going to push him not to come to the trial anymore?”

“None of ‘em will listen. Which is stupid, considering they didn’t even want Damian to testify.” Jason mumbled as they approached. “Babs says she just wants to see Bruce burn. Dick wants to see the others who won’t leave Bruce’s side. Damian’s torn on what he wants, and, as you can imagine, they don’t have the money to get him a babysitter.”

“I think a lot of that also translates to the fact they want to support _you_ , Jason, and they know you’ll be here too.” Kori surmised. She smiled as they stopped in front of Dick. He reached out and shook her hand.

“I just…I want to say, Kori.” Dick said warmly. “I think you’re doing a great job in there.”

“Yeah, fawn over her later, fanboy.” Jason sighed, noticing the sudden surge of people heading into the courtroom. “Let’s get in there.”

They all went to their usual places. Kori through the short gate and to her table. Barbara into the front row behind her first, followed by Dick, then Damian and finally Jason. Dick spun around instantly, watching the doors for the others. Cassandra and Stephanie came first, and Dick couldn’t help but notice the fresh shiner on Stephanie’s eye. Tim came in after them, arm hooked with Selina’s. Dick tried to smile, but Tim refused to look, his eyes glued to the floor. Selina shot a look over, a mixture of both malice and understanding. Dick backed off then, turning back around, wrapping his arm tightly around Damian’s shoulders.

A few minutes later, Bruce was brought in. As he had done every day, he glanced over at Jason and his crew, eyes lingering on Damian for a moment before shifting over to his own supporters. To Selina and the younger ones, giving them his brightest smiles.

The judge came in after that, and after the ceremonial start, everything settled into business.

“Prosecution, do you have a witness?” The judge asked lazily.

“We do, Your Honor.” Kori stood up. “The people would like to call mister Clark Kent to the stand.”

A wave of whispers erupted across the audience. Jason glanced over and saw Selina clutching tightly at the hem of her skirt. He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw Bruce frown and lean over to whisper into his lawyer’s ear.

“But he was _dead_.” Damian murmured. Suddenly he turned to look up at Jason. “Todd, I saw the body. Clark Kent was _dead_!”

“Funny what you find in Kansas.” Jason responded, patting the boy on the knee as they watched Clark appear from the inner chambers. He was different than Jason remembered. His beard was unshaved, glasses clearly in need of repair. His clothing was wrinkled and his shoulders were slumped.

He glanced up only once, to look sadly at Damian and Jason. He refused to look at Bruce at all.

Kori stood in front of the witness box, waiting for the ruckus to calm down. As it did, she smirked towards the defendant before turning to Clark.

“Please state your name, for the record.” Kori requested politely.

“Clark Kent.” Clark leaned forward nervously, bouncing his nose off the microphone. Bruce’s scoff was heard across the floor. “A-age forty-one.”

“And your relationship to the defendant?”

“Former business partners. He’s my-” Clark paused and finally turned his eyes to Bruce. Instantly, the timid man was gone. His gaze was filled with fury and hatred. Bruce sat noticeably straighter in his chair, lips pressed together in a firm line. “He _was_ my best friend.”

Jason couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he leaned back against the bench. He crossed his arms cockily, drawing Damian’s curious attention. He looked down at the boy and twitched his eyebrows. “Let the games begin, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Mafia AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/mafia+au)   
> 


End file.
